ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Zarab
are aliens skilled in illusion from the planet Zarab. They have been mostly portrayed as vile beings with the desire to destroy other worlds, ether through trickery and deception, or brute force. They are best remembered for being the the first aliens to imitate an ultra being. Subtitle: History Ultraman Generation I The first man from Zarab to appear in the Ultra Series appeared in the original Ultraman tv series in the episode "Brother from Another Planet". His goal was to destroy the Earth by causing chaos between the world's government and have them destroy themselves. Alien Zarab I was spotted by the SSSP within a toxic fog that fell over Tokyo. The alien claimed to be the friend of humanity and offered to remove the fog as proof of his good intentions. However at the time of Alien Zarab's good deed, SSSP member Shin Hayata was investigating a missing space shuttle that suddenly appeared back in the Earth's stratosphere. When Alien Zarab removed the toxic fog from Tokyo, it was sent in into space, along with the space shuttle. While Alien Zarab I had gained Earth's favor, the SSSP had Hayata keep a close eye on him. When Alien Zarab I took his leave from Earth to return to his ship, Hayata followed him . Hayata discovered that the Zarab man's ship was actually the missing space shuttle and he had enslaved it's crew. Before Hayata could return to Earth, Alien Zarab I reviled that he had been aware of Hayata's presence since they left Earth, the alien also knew that Hayata was the human host of Ultraman. After reviling his true intentions the man of Zarab imprisoned Hayata, then returned to Earth disguised as Ultraman and briefly began to destroy the city of Tokyo, planing to use Ultraman as the means to cause the humans to fight among themselves. Alien Zarab I then appeared at a council meeting and insisted that the SSSP should attack Ultraman if he returns. This caused much argument among the council members as still had faith in Ultraman. Later that night, Alein Zarab I disguised himself again as the Fake Ultraman returned to his rampage. However honorary SSSP member Hoshino found were Alien Zarab had hidden Hayata and freed him, allowing him to become Ultraman and clear the Ultra Crusaders reputation. Ultraman managed to shed the Alien Zarab of his disguise when the impostor tried to escape. The Alein Zarab Fought hard against Ultraman but was eventually killed, thus, ending his invasion. Trivia *Voice actor: Takeshi Aono (also the suit actor) *Alien Zarab was created from a heavily modified Ragon suit. *Alien Zarab's name is actually the word "Brother" pronounced backwards, as Zarab claims himself to be an elderly brother to the humanity. **Furthering this, in a magazine featuring an unused concept of Alien Mefilas holding a conference with other aliens, Zarab's name was romanized in English as 'Therrob', a more literal translation of its name being Brother spelled backwards. *The voice in the english translation for Zarab is a lot stronger and deeper. Generation II A few months later, Alien Zarab was "resurrected" along with Kemur Man Ⅱ and Baltan Ⅲ as by Alien Mefilas. Mefilas did not want to use violence so he made the aliens disappear. They were only a presentation of his power. Trivia *Zarab II is rather pale compared to the somewhat colorful original Zarab. His head is completely silver and his body is darker. *This Zarab (like the other two aliens) was not resurrected. It was a second one created by Mefilas' ship in order to trick the people of earth that it was the original revivied. *The Alien Zarab created by Mefilas constantly sucked in breath through it's mouth hole, the only incarnation of Zarab known to do this. *This Zarab is mistakenly refered to as Therrob (II) **However, Therrob is actually an anagram for the word Brother which makes sense as the original Zarab claimed himself to be the elderly brother to humanity, also the name Zarab is said to be the word "Brother" pronounced backwards. ***Also, the Katakana script for Zarab can also be read as , making it as a transliteration of the English word "The Love". Ultraman Mebius & The Ultra Brothers In the film Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers, Alien Zarab has formed an alliance with fellow aliens: Alien Temperor, Alien Guts, and Alien Nackle in order to kill Ultraman Mebius and release U-Killersaurus and Yapool from the seaside of Kobe. After Temperor was destroyed by Mebius, Zarab was sent to take care of "Phase 2" of the plan. After kidnapping Aya Jinguji (Mirai/Ultraman Mebius's human disguise's close friend) as well as both poisoning and paralysing Mirai, Zarab transformed into and attacked the city of Kobe. Luckily, Mirai transforms into Ultraman Mebius again and after a long battle, manages to destroy Alien Zarab using Mebius shot . However, Zarab managed to complete phase 2 before dying and left Mebius weak enough for Guts and Nackle to attack Mebius. Trivia *Voice actor: Takeshi Aono *This incarnation of Alien Zarab is a lot more muscular than his old form. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey This Alien reappeared in the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. In this series, Alien Zarab is portrayed as a moronic, and comedic character who steals useless Battle Nizers for unexplained reasons. He does however manage to kidnap Haruna (the female member of the ZAP SPACY crew) and disguises himself as her to masquerade as her to the rest of the ZAP SPACY crew members, but fails miserably and comically when he cannot cope with the simple life of humanity, mistaking insignificant terms for danger. However the real Haruna returns and Zarab is exposed as the fake. However before the ZAP SPACY can take action, Alien Zarab transforms into Imitation Ultraman and becomes more of a threat to the ZAP SPACY crew. However, after a short and comedic battle against Rei's Gomora and a vengeful Haruna, Alien Zarab's true form is revealed. Hurting and humiliated, Alien Zarab flees from Planet Hammer never to bother anyone ever again. Trivia *Voice actor: Takeshi Aono *The anatomy page that Zarab stumbles upon lists several organs as 'Medusa,' 'Misery,' 'The Cat with Nine Lives,' and 'Greedy Neighbors.' It is unknown whether this is a case of random English insertion to make the page look impressive, or whether the organs unique to Zarab were literally named that. Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Ghost Rebirth Although not seen in full body, Alien Zarab's hand is shown grabbing the Giga Battle Nizer in the end of the series, foreshadowing when he gives it to Belial in Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie In the film, Alien Zarab (as Imitation Ultraman) attacks two guard Ultras and frees Ultraman Belial from his prison. After revealing his true identity, Alien Zarab gives Belial the Giga Battle Nizer in hopes of the two forming an alliance. Instead, Belial betrays and kills Zarab and heads to M78 to attack the other Ultramen. Trivia *Voice actor: Takeshi Aono **This was Aono's final role in voicing Zarab, as he retired in 2010 and died in 2012. *It's unknown if this Alien Zarab is the same one that appears in Ultra Galaxy: Mega Monster Battle NEO or if this one is a different one of its kind. *He was on of the monsters that made up Beryudora's Support 2. Ultraman Ginga In episode 7, him along with lots of diffrent monsters are seen cheering Ginga on as he fights Dark Galberos. Ultraman X Alien Zarab, along with Bemstar, is set to appear in Ultraman X. Alien Zarab is an intergalactic criminal that had destroyed countless planets. He sets Earth as his target by bombing multiple chemical plants. After bringing Bemstar's Spark Doll back to life, he hid himself in another chemical plant again, being tracked by Xio officers Wataru and Hayato but their inability to cooperate gives Alien Zarab a chance to escape. Soon, he reappears at point S-9, trying to bomb another chemical plant until the Xio members, Hayato, Wataru and Asuna confront him. He grew into giant proportions to crush them but destroyed after being overpowered by Land and Sky Musketty, followed by Wataru's Ultlaser. It is evidently that either Alien Zarab's Spark Doll or his specs was collected, creating a Cyber Kaiju under the name , held inside the Cyber Cards. Here, Cyber Zarab was used as one of Xio's target practice alongside Cyber Neronga. Trivia *Voice actor: You Murakami *Suit actor: Keita Rikimaru *Alien Zarab's suit is modified from the one in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie, where its color had turned grey and becomes more skinnier and scaly than muscular, as well as its head redesigned to "fit" with the suit. Also, the customization made in this suit is obviously trying to re-invoke Zarab's original appearance in the series. *To further relate Bemstar as Alien Zarab's monster, his mouth is similarly designed to resemble that of the monster's gorge. Yet, the two coincidentally debuted at episode 18 of their series. *Alien Zarab's detonator seems to have its design based on the translator his first incarnation uses in the original Ultraman series. Meanwhile, its grip resembles that of Alien Zarab himself, with the star-like logo stimulates his mouth and the whole grip is colored based on his skin. *This is the first Alien Zarab that never utilizes any form of disguises in his appearance. It is possible his reason is that he relies on his strength instead of calculative strategies like his past incarnations did. Data - Generation II= Alien Zarab II Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 20,000 t *Origin: Planet Zarab Powers and Abilities None, Alien Zarab II is an illusion made by Alien Mefilas. - Mebius ver.= Alien Zarab (Mebius ver.) Stats *Height: 1.8 ~ 50 m *Weight: 90 kg ~ 3 7,000 t *Origin: Planet Zarab Powers and Weapons *Energy Wave: Zarab can release a powerful, purplish energy beam from his hands. It can be charged up as well, but it's power only barely rivals Ultraman Mebius' own attack, the Mebium Ray. *Energy Shield: Zarab can create a tiny, crystal-like energy shield in front of his upper body. It managed to hold off Mebius' Wrist Blasts, but it's true strength is unknown. *Imitation: Zarab can mimic other organisms, such as humans or Ultras *Size Change: When needed, Zarab can change his size, from that of a man’s to that of a giant’s. Ultra Galaxy *Bindings: Zarab can imprison organisms in metal rings that can only be broken by salt water, such as tears. The more the prisoner struggles, the tighter the bands become, crushing them. *Flight: Zarab can fly at extremely slow speeds. Alien Zarab Energy Wave.png|Energy Wave Alien Zarab Energy Shield.png|Energy Shield Alien Zarab Bindings.png|Bindings Alien Zarab Flight.png|Flight - X ver.= Alien Zarab (X ver.) Stats *Height: 1.8 ~ 40 m *Weight: 30 ~ 20,000 t *Origin: Planet Zarab Powers and Weapons *Energy Needles: Zarab can release blue energy needles from his palms. *Bemstar Spark Doll: Alien Zarab had a Bemstar Spark Doll that can be turned into a real Bemstar when needed. *Spark Doll Reanimation: By absorbing radiation gases from a destroyed chemical plant, Alien Zarab can reanimate Spark Dolls back to their true forms, used to bring forth Bemstar. *Bomb Remote Controller: Zarab has a remote controller that used to activate his bombs. *Size Change: When needed, Zarab can change his size, from that of a man’s to that of a giant’s. *Wave Intrusion: Alien Zarab can intrude a communication wave, as he used it to broadcast himself on television. *Imitation: Though never shown, but since his race exhibited this ability, it is possible that he can also do this. Alien Zarab (X ver) Energy Needles.gif|Energy Needles Alien Zarab (X ver) Spark Doll Reanimation.gif|Spark Doll Reanimation Alien Zarab (X ver) Bomb Remote Controller.png|Bomb Remote Controller Alien Zarab (X ver) Wave Intrusion.png|Wave Intrusion Bemstar_spark_doll.jpg|Bemstar Spark Doll }} - Cyber= Cyber Zarab Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 20,000 t *Birthplace: Xio headquarters *Cyber Power: 16/25 Powers and Abilities TBA }} - Imitation Ultramen= Alien Zarab I became popular among fans due to him being the first alien to have a form which imitated that of the Original Ultraman in the form of , which has been the Ultra Crusader form that the Alien Zarab have imitated the most. However, several comparisons can be identified to differ the imitation from the real one. Among them are: Original Ultraman *His eyes are a bright white, his chest had red markings, his ears are rectangle-shaped and his feet are just like white boots. Fake Ultraman *Imitation Ultraman has larger, pointy eyes which are colored yellow orange, his chest has black stripes, his ears are triangle-shaped and his feet are pointed at their tips. - Mebius= Imitation Ultraman Mebius Stats *Height: 50 m *Weight: 38, 000 t *Origin: Planet Zarab Abilities *Flash Travel: Imitation Mebius can create a purple version of the original Flash Travel. *Mebium Slash: Imitation Mebius can fire a purple version of Mebius's Slash. Kaiju Buster Powered *Mebium Shot: In Kaiju Buster Powered, Imitation Mebius can fire Mebius' Mebium Shot. Imitation Mebius Flash Travel.png|Flash Travel Imitation Mebius Mebium Slash2.png|Mebium Slash Mebius Mebium Shot.png|Mebium Shot }} - Other Imitations= - Zetton= Zetton This form, along with Alien Baltan was only used in Ultraman Boy's Ultra Coliseum. Alien Zarab could switch between them whenever he wanted. Powers and Abilities None demonstrated. }} }} Other Media Chibira Kun Alien Zarab appears a few times in the child friendly show, Chibira Kun, as a postal service worker. Trivia *Unlike the normal Zarab suit, the silver head has spots on it and is very loose. Daikaiju Battle Rush: Ultra Frontier Alien Zarab appears in Daikaiju Battle Rush: Ultra Frontier along with an Alien Zetton. He watched Alien Mefilas Djent's team. Monster Busters Powered To be Added Ultra Zone TBA Trivia *Voice actor: Tomokazu Seki *Suit actor: Koichi Toshima In popular culture Mobile Suit Gundam MSM-07 Z'Gok mobile suit had it's design based on Alien Zarab. Of course, Tsuburaya would return the favor with two characters themed after two mobile suits: Apatee, based on MS-06 Zaku II and Gan Q, based on MSM-04 Acguy. Sgt. Frog/Keroro Gunso The Keroro Platoon possessed robotic copies of themselves called Copy Robots which Kululu made to replace them whenever they took a day off, as well as taking care of the household chores at the Hinata residence. The Keroro Platoon's robotic imitators could not only imitate Keronians (their race) but also other humans. While imitating a Keronian, the duplicates disguise had a little defect, much like Alien Zarab as imitation Ultramen, they had sharp eyes and witch-like feet. Humans could not see the differince between the robotic Keronians and the real ones, something which in the original Ultraman series portrayed. Despite being used as replacements, but in one episode, Keroro and his platoon tried to use mass-produced version of these as invasion armies. However the plan backfired and ended up with the impostors replacing the Keroro Platoons (including Mois) and the Hinata siblings. It wasn't until the real Tamama (whom was in vacation before the impostors' takeover) destroyed them and free their captives. Kululu rebuild the Keroro Platoon Double but never intended to use them for malicious schemes again. Merchandise Bandai Ultra Monster Series * Alien Zarab (2000 Special 2-pack, 2000) **Release Date: 2000 Packaged with Ultra Hero Series Imit Ultraman, this Zarab figure is an all new mold. He has a Translator device wielded on his right hand. * Alien Zarab (2006) **Release Date: 31st of August, 2006 **ID Number: SP An all new mold of Alien Zarab, based on his appearance in Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers. * Alien Zarab (2008) **Release Date: 26th of April, 2008 **ID Number: EX A retool of the first Alien Zarab previously released in the 2-pack, This figure does not include his translator device. * Imitation Ultraman (2009) **Release Date: April 2009 **ID Number: EX A reissue of the Ultra Hero Series Imit Ultraman, under the Ultra Monster Series line. The toy was purely identical to the UHEX, however the differences is the eye painted in a single orange color. Ultra Hero Series *Imitation Ultraman (1990 (?)) **Release Date: 1990 (?) * Imitation Ultraman (2000) **Release Date: September 2001 **ID Number: EX An all-new mold (the individually released version from the 2-pack) of the Imitation Ultraman figure, with show-accurate proportions than the previous one. * Imitation Ultraman Mebius (2006) **Release Date: 2009 **ID Number: SP Instead of being a retool of the original Ultraman Mebius figure, the figure of Imit Mebius had taken cues from the original Mebius toy. The differences is the sharp boots, the black stripes & the copyright printed on it's back (this was shared with Chaos Ultraman/Calamity, & Dark Faust.) Ultra-Act * Imitation Ultraman (2011) **Release Date: February 2011 **Accessories: 6 pairs of hands, Specium Ray right hand, Ultra Slash right hand A Tamashii Webshop exclusive, Imitation Ultraman is an all new mold. His accessories were used from the first Ultra-Act Ultraman. * Imitation Ultraman (2014) **Release Date: May 23rd, 2014 **Accessories: 6 pairs of hands, Red color timer, Hoshino mini figure (with rope), Ultra Shower for Ultra-Act Ultraman Yet another Tamashii webshop exclusive, the new Ultra-Act Imit Ultraman had taken cues from the 2nd version of the Ultra-Act Ultraman. Unlike it's first Ultra-Act, he does not include his beam weapons. But instead he comes with a Hoshino mini figure (which strangely matches the show's prop), and the Ultra Shower effect for the 2nd Ultra-Act Ultraman figure. Gallery Alien_Zarab_WOWOW.png Alien zarab II.png Zarab 22.jpg Alien zarabb.png|Alien Zarab's fighting style Ultraman Zaraby!!.PNG anaaib vs urutoramaneaza.PNG Alien zarab Imit v ultraman.png zarab vs naiseurtman.PNG dggjdfgd.PNG ur going nowhere zarab.PNG ow that hurt.PNG YOU CAUGT EHEEM.PNG i got a headache.PNG ddeed.PNG Alien-Zarab_1.jpg|Alien Zarab Ⅱ Alien zarab mbs ulr brthrs.png Ultr Glxy Aln Zrb Anatimy.png|Alien Zarab's anatomy 20070204012424.jpg|Imit Ultraman Mebius Imite_ultra_II.jpg Ultr Glxy Imt Zrb hldng ft.png|Imitation Ultraman injured his foot ImagesCAZUW7N4.jpg|Imitation fighting Rei's Gomora Movie-Nise-ultraman.jpg|Nise ultraman in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Alien_Zarab_Giga_Battle_Nizer.png belialzarab.jpg Zarab 4.jpg Alien Zarab Galaxy Legends I.png zarab_r2_c2.jpg ZARAB_I.jpg Kaiju_Busters_Powered_58_17925.png Alien Zarab movie.png Alien Zarab movie I.png Alien Zarab movie II.png Nise Ultraman movie.png Nise Ultraman movie I.png Imitation Mebius 001.png Imitation Mebius 002.png Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Imitators Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Support 2 Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Chibira-Kun Kaiju Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Monster Buster Kaiju Category:Yapool's agents Category:Fake Ultras Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Ultraman X